thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume ''is a role-playing strategy action game for the Nintendo DS made by Square Enix rated T. Story: Ten year old Wylfred lives in the village of Tourque with his friends Ancel and Tilte, sister Elsie, mother Margot, and father Thyodor, a soldier. One day, Thyodor's friend Duwain arrives with news that Thyodor has fallen in battle, a Valkyrie's plume on his corpse indicating he was taken as an Einherjar, which Duwain gives to Wylfred. Thyodor's death leaves his family in poverty, Elsie dies of starvation, and Margot goes mad from grief. Wylfred becomes bitter and cynical, vowing vengeance on the reaper of his father's soul. Years later, Wylfred leaves his mother and becomes a mercenary, hoping that he may also become an Einherjar and get his revenge on the Valkyrie. Ancel follows him, hoping to divert him from his quest. During a battle at Aullewyn Keep, Wylfred is mortally wounded and hears Queen Hel's voice, asking if he will do anything for revenge. Wylfred says yes and awakens to find the Valkyrie's feather in his hand, not fully understanding what he has done. Wylfred and Ancel are called upon to fight again and, outnumbered and outmatched, Wylfred invokes the Plume upon his friend. The incantation increases Ancel's strength and they defeat their opponents but Ancel dies afterward. Hel then delivers to Wylfred a woman named Ailyth, who is to accompany him and act as a contact between Wylfred and Hel. Guilty over killing his friend, Wylfred abandons the keep and is ambushed by Cheripha, an Artolian assassin and deserter. The magician Lockswell tracks her down and after being defeated reveals that he is Cheripha's father. Father and daughter reconcile and decide to join Wylfred in his quest. Wylfred returns home to see his mother, though he does not tell Tilte about's Ancel's death. A rebellion against Artolia's government begins in Camille. Wylfred must choose to side with one of the three factions in the rebellion, each choice leading to the deaths of the characters in the other two: *the rebels, led by the peasant Natalia and knight Earnest *the Artolian suppression force, led by Wylfred's old captain Heugoe and the sociopathic twins Mireille and Mischka *the mercenaries Darius and Gwendal, sent by Villnore to assassinate Natalia and Earnest In each case, the rebellion fails. The story then branches depending on how many times Wylfred has used the Destiny Plume: 2 uses results in the bad path, 1 use leads to the normal path, and no uses leads to the best path; future use also affects which path the story takes. The recent death of the king of Artolia had led to a dispute between the Princes Langrey and Kristoff over the succession to the throne. Lord Cennair, archmagus of Artolia died mysteriously; the court magicians Rosea and Lieselotte accused each other of murdering him and both were banished. Meanwhile, Cennair's adopted son Ushio tried to track down Rosea and Lieselotte to avenge his death. On the bad path, Wylfred meets Rosea, who kills Lieselotte after Lieselotte attempts to assassinate Prince Langrey to avert a war. On the normal path, Wylfred meets Lieselotte, who kills Rosea. On the best path, Rosea and Lieselotte kill each other after being tracked down by Wylfred and Ushio. With the death of his brother Nicolas in the fighting, Lord Valmur of House Haughn is pressured to support either Prince Langrey or Kristoff, giving one of them a major advantage. On the bad path, Valmur goes insane after his sister Phiona is killed and their parents Auguste and Reinhilde join Wylfred. On the normal path, Valmur and Phiona join Wylfred after Auguste and Reinhilde are killed. On the best path, Valmur's friend Fauxnel has him assassinated after he refuses to take a side in the conflict. Fauxnel reveals that he was the one who assassinated Lord Cennair so that he could redeem his disgraced House. War finally breaks out between Langrey and Kristoff. On the bad path, Wylfred sides with Langrey and defeats Kristoff. On the normal path, Wylfred sides with Kristoff and defeats Langrey. On the best path, the Margrave Rouienbourg and Wylfred are forced to lead troops against both princes after diplomacy fails. They capture them both, though Rouienbourg is killed by Langrey, who later commits suicide in prison. The climax of the story comes with the end of the war. On the bad and normal paths, Wylfred's actions have attracted the attention of the Valkyrie, who is sent to stop him. On the bad path, Wylfred defeats the Valkyrie and his soul is condemned to Niflheim to be devoured to suffer for all eternity. On the normal path, Wylfred defeats the Valkyrie but Thyodor's soul intervenes and takes his place in Niflheim, leaving Wylfred to contemplate his sins. On the best path, Ailyth reveals that she orchestrated the war in Artolia and that she is actually Garm, Hel's demon hound, and attempts to devour Wylfred. Ancel appears, having been allowed by the Valkyrie to assist his old friend and together they defeat Garm. Ancel forgives Wylfred for killing him, telling him to live a wonderful life before leaving him with a message from Thyodor to fix Elsie's music box. Wylfred returns home and finally tells Tilte that Ancel is dead and upon fixing the music box, Margot's sanity returns and the three live happily for years to come. Category:Role Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Action Games Category:Games By Square Enix Category:Games For The Nintendo DS Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Valkryie Profile Series